Subway Love
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Jongin tak menyangka saja saat ia sedang dalam mood naik subway, ia malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia sukai / "Aku.. hmm, aku sudah mengamati sunbae sejak aku menjadi mahasiswa baru." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!
"Jongin kau yakin tak ingin pulang bersamaku saja?" Baekhyun menatap cemas Jongin yang hanya tersenyum ringan kepadanya.

"Jangan khawatir Baek, aku tak apa."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula aku sedang dalam _mood_ naik _subway._ "

"Kenapa kau tak minta jemput supirmu saja sih?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku sedang ingin naik _subway_."

"Kau yakin ingin berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang?"

Jongin tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk semangat, "Mm-hmm. Lagipula, naik _subway_ tak buruk juga kok."

"Haaahh," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah, "Baiklah Jong, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hati-hati Baek." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab ucapan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

 **Subway Love ©FyxHunKai94**

 **God & Themselves **

**T**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin**

 **OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, TYPO(S), YAOI**

 **Summary: Jongin tak menyangka saja saat ia sedang dalam mood naik subway, ia malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia sukai / "Aku.. hmm, aku sudah mengamati sunbae sejak aku menjadi mahasiswa baru." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

* * *

"Oh? Jongin sunbae?" Jongin sontak mendongakan kepalanya saat namanya disebut oleh orang yang berdiri dihadapannya di dalam _subway_ yang kebetulan tengah sepi itu.

"Oh? Sehuna, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu."

"Sunbae mau pulang?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, "Mm-hmm."

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Bolehkah aku duduk di dekat sunbae?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, duduklah."

Sehun mengambil posisi duduk dengan jarak satu kursi kosong antaranya dengan Jongin. Duduk dengan jarak satu kursi kosong saja sudah membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

"Sunbae?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, "Iya?"

"Aku.. hmm, aku sudah mengamati sunbae sejak aku menjadi mahasiswa baru."

"..." Jongin terdiam dan bersemu sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang masih menunduk.

Diamati oleh adik tingkat setampan dan sekeren Oh Sehun, siapa yang tidak bersemu?

Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Jongin juga diam-diam menyukai adik tingkatnya yang super tampan itu.

"Tapi sekarang.. aku ingin menjadi lelaki yang paling memahami sunbae."

"..." Jongin masih tediam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Di masa depan, aku tak mau memanggilmu Jongin hyung atau Jongin sunbae lagi."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Huh?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik Jongin dalam, "Bisakah aku secara langsung memanggilmu Jongin saja?"

"..." Baiklah jangan bayangkan wajah Jongin sudah semerah apa sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum tampan melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah dan Jongin harus mengakui jika jantungnya bisa saja jatuh ke lantai _subway_ saat secara langsung melihat senyuman menawan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, hyung."

Jongin mengerjabkan matanya lucu, "Kalau begitu katakan saja."

"Tapi aku harus lebih dekat denganmu untuk mengatakan ini."

"Oh? Yasudah bergeserlah lebih dekat." Jongin menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong yang memberi jarak antaranya dan Sehun. Dan Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

Sehun bergeser dan menempati kursi kosong tepat disebelah Jongin itu, "Tapi aku hanya bisa membisikannya padamu, hyung. Kata-kata ini sangat penting."

Wajah Jongin memerah lagi namun Jongin tetap menganggukan kepalanya patuh, "Baiklah."

"Dan.. bisakah Jongin sunbae menutup mata sunbae sebentar saja?"

Jongin sontak memejamkan matanya dan Sehun tersenyum puas melihat itu. Sehun membuat gesture akan membisikan sesuatu pada Jongin, namun saat bibirnya hampir mencapai daun telinga Jongin, Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin.

 **Chup!**

Jongin membuka dan sontak membulatkan matanya dengan wajah memerah, "S-sehunaa.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menyukaimu Kim Jongin. Mau kah kau berkencan denganku?"

Jongin tersenyum malu dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Hmm."

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung, "Kau mau?"

Jongin mengangguk masih dengan senyuman lucunya.

"S-se-semudah itu, hyung?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terasa berkeringat, "Aku tahu kau yang selalu memberiku surat cinta di dalam lokerku. Aku tahu kau yang selalu memberiku bunga mawar melewati orang lain. Aku tahu kau yang selalu memberiku vitamin saat aku sedang sakit. Aku tahu kau yang selalu mengamatiku saat aku sedang berlatih dance. Aku tahu kau yang selalu memberikanku ucapan selamat pagi dan selamat malam padaku setiap harinya. Aku tahu semua itu, lalu bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu saat aku juga menyukai semua perlakuan diam-diammu itu padaku?"

Sehun dapat merasakan jika wajahnya memerah malu. Jadi, selama ini tingkahnya memuja sunbae-Nya itu sudah ketahuan ya?

Jongin tersenyum kecil menatap wajah Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan warna merah samar di kedua pipinya. Jongin meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Sehun, "Hubungi aku ya nanti malam, aku menunggumu. Ini stasiunku, aku turun dulu."

 **Chup!**

Dan kecupan kecil di bibir Sehun membuat Sehun hampir saja berteriak gila jika tak mengingat ia masih berada di dalam _subway_.

Sehun baru tersadar saat merasakan getaran pada ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk,

 **From: Lovely Jongin Sunbae**

 **Jangan terlalu banyak melamun memikirkan kecupanku tadi :p besok kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri sampai kau puas jika kau mau :p**

 **Ps: Apakah kita sekarang pacaran?**

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya di stasiun _subway_ itu lewat jendela _subway_ yang bening dan ia menemukan sosok Jongin yang tengah memandangnya malu-malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Jongin itu.

 **From: Sehuna**

 **Kau akan menyesal karena berkata aku bisa mengambilnya sepuasku, Kim Jongin hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong kau imut sekali sih aku jadi ingin menggigitmu :p**

 **Ps: Tentu saja kita sekarang pacaran, sayangku.**

Jongin terkekeh kecil membaca balasan pesan Sehun dengan wajah memerah malu. Benarkan apa katanya tadi, naik _subway_ tak buruk juga kok.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Gatau lagi ya ini jenis macem apa lagi HAHAHAHA

Setelah ngilang hampir setengah taun dan tiba-tiba muncul cuma kasi drabble gaje gini wkwkwk

Iya iya maafffff bangeeetttttttt /-\

Buat yg nunggu kelanjutan you're mine mianeekkk saya nge stuck bangeeettt tapi bakalan saya bener2 usahain lanjutin okeeee :D

Hayuuuu syapa yg siyok kaistal hayuuuuuu huhuhuhu jujur sih saya sendiri siyok rasanya sample gabisa ngomong apa2 yagusti. Tapi hmmmm tapi...tapi... Diri ini setteroong hmmm :')

Yatuhan ini apaan banget jadi curcol gini HAHAHAHA udah a

Semangatin aku biar ada mood ngetik you're mine gengssss soalnya kalo ff teacher sih tinggal apdet aja hmmmm tapi masi males(?) HAHAHAHAHA /ketawa setan

Eh btw ini aku apdet dari hape aku yg edannya naujubilah oke jadi kalo ada kata2 yg rancu ya maafin aja ya maklumin gengsss

Oke, lastttttt

Review?


End file.
